yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Youko Izumi
Youko Izumi is the protagonist of the yuri doujinshi A Mutually Predacious Relationship. A camerawoman who is quiet and secretive. She is older four years between her and Rui. She is good at cooking. Yuri Feats *Rui's secret shots of her showing a lot of skin in the swimsuit shots are fantastic and absolutely lovely, where all her good points really shine through in the shots, also when she was pretending to be a cat she thought that it was cute. But, the shots were so much more mature and stylish than what Rui have done before, and she thinks that magazine is a good book for her. *She thought that there's no reason for her to be angry with Rui, when she's photographed so beautiful she's happy, even if it's a little different from the normal Rui. *She knows that Rui likes her, for that she teased her about her liking, to make her her agree to the love confession. *The personality trains she loves about Rui: is that she's always changing and fickle, just like a cat, like when she was pouting before, she was already smiling admiringly on her bed, even for all that, she has the most reckless will power when it comes to her work. *For two years she really couldn't take her eyes off Riu, like what happened the time they were working part-time jobs as a cafe waitresses when Riu arrived to work caught a 39 degree fever, she forced her to go home so she'll take her shift. *Stroking Rui's hand and telling her that she's cute going back to what she used to call her (Aizawa-san), she was thinking about how she would have reacted in the past, herself from then would would have given Rui that jealous response Rui was hoping for, the people who saw the album, and all the staff on the shooting crew, she would be jealous of all of them, angry even, insomuch as she preferred to not let anyone else see her at all, and she would lock her up somewhere to keep her to herself. *Realizing how she is greedy in love with Rui, she assumed that she's still totally childish and selfish, but she did notice in that photo album, she sees how lusty her eyes were, how lovely her skin and back were. Page 14-19 Now she would like to do the lovemaking to break Rui's boundaries, and to do what she guessed she was hoping for, when she can directly experience what she wants by herself, the number of times Rui have made her look forward to touch her is unknown, this is her way to show her honesty to her. *She won't let other people to trace Rui's body as she did, or hear her loud moans, and her passion is only she will experience, everything that is "Rui" so she should at least, be okay with them seeing a little bit of "Rui". *To have Rui she described as a beautiful flower all to herself is too much of a luxury is what she believes. *The time Rui is turned on she likes to rub her face against her cheek and to tell her that she's cute, and to leave her marks on her. *Since Rui was delicious she'll make her her favorite dinner after a seminar she get to, she also regards herself as her bride. Gallery O004-2.jpg O014-1.jpg Category:A Mutually Predacious Relationship Category:Characters Category:Kiken